Before The Glory
by MoonTree
Summary: How Link got to the forest, who his parents are, and why his mother died. It's rated R for bloodiness, and the fact it is extremely sad. R and R please!


Disclaimer- I don't own Link or The Deku Tree. But I do own everyone else. Although you can borrow them :D  
  
This is my first ever fanfic to be published, so please R/R.  
  
I hope you enjoy it, although it is really sad.  
  
Far Away, under flowering trees, lays a village where all are welcomed. Kokiri Village will accept you, whoever you are, no matter where you come from.  
  
Olana knew this as she stumbled away from her village, burnt and bloody but still alert. She also knew that her time on this Earth was rapidly sliding away through the blood of her wounds. She stumbled through a patch of briars, numbly noting the tearing of her clothes as she ran. The village was only a little farther on now.... surely she could make it.  
  
The bundle of rags in her hands stirred, snuffling. Her baby was the reason she had to run, for there was no hope for her left anymore. Her only child, her only son. Link, accepting his mother's hurried comforts, sighed and slept once more. His mama's blood ran onto his face, staining his hair. Olana's motherly instinct prevailing, she wiped it off with her last bit of clean robe. He was a perfect child, fair-haired like her people but with his fathers bright eyes and strong face, visible even this early.  
  
Links father, Nuran, was dead. Olana had not seen him fall but knew that with the bandits, even if he were alive he would not last long. He had defending his wife and child, the honorable way of his kind.  
  
His kind.... Nuran, the traveler! Nuran, the Easterner! In the North, where she came from, an Easterner was a rare sight. They did not often come to the North but two years ago a trade route was opened and Nuran was first to travel it. Olana and Nuran had met in the bazaar, trading foods for spices, and it had truly been a love story. A scant three moons later and the wedding bells were tolling for the new couple.  
  
Not that either family had approved (of course). Both had shunned the other as being not a good marriage, but in the end they had consented. Actually, they were the reason it had taken three months instead of one. But in the end it was all worked out and the families various members were on friendly terms.  
  
They weren't going for each other's throats, anyway. Good enough.  
  
Olana snapped back to reality as the peaceful three-topped oak that marked the entrance to the Deku Tree came into view. A surge of strength pushed her forward, pushing her spent body into the trees, away from her town.  
  
The town was now a smoking pile of bodies and waste. Nothing lived in that mess, not even the lowliest fly. All that could exist there were the bandits who would raid it, desecrating the temple and killing the people. Olana and her child were the only ones who had escaped from the murderers.  
  
The killers came from.... it had seemed like everywhere. The night had hidden them until it was too late. The goods were taken from the bazaar, the people taken as slaves or murdered... Olana was the last remnant of the town Jaraf-Uloo, tucked away in a corner of Hyrule. It lay close to the Gerudo Border, but it had not been Gerudos who had attacked- it had been men from the South, the unsettled, unlawful South.  
  
The Great Deku Tree came into sight. At last the tired woman could rest... but first a task lay ahead of her.  
  
Choking on the blood in her throat, Olana looked into the unmoving, all- seeing eyes of The Great Deku Tree. "I call upon the ancient rite of my forbearers, that thou shalt take my offspring and raise him as one of thy own, as I am unable to do so myself."  
  
No other words were spoken. None were needed; it was the duty of the Tree to take care of its children. Olana slumped forward, her injuries finally taking their full measure. Her baby was lifted out of her arms, though through her blurred eyes she couldn't see who or what. It didn't matter now... she was gone, fading into darkness.... peace finally prevailed, for only in death could she rest.  
  
And so the saga began. 


End file.
